fallin'
by Y's Syndrome
Summary: Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka bertiga begitu dekat. Sahabat yang seperti saudara, EunSiHae atau apapun lah orang menyebut mereka. Orang selalu mengira persahabatan mereka dikarenakan perbedaan umur yang tak terlalu jauh, tapi apa itu memang alasan yang sebenarnya? Dan apakah hubungan mereka murni hanya sebatas sahabat? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. HaeHyuk / WonHyuk ff.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Fallin'**

**Fanfic by Y's Syndrome**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dan member SuJu yang lain**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk, WonHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di fic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini bernaung di bawah SMEnt**

**Warning : Boys Love, bahasa aneh, typo(s), cerita aneh dan segala bentuk keanehan lain**

**Summary : Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka bertiga begitu dekat. Sahabat yang seperti saudara, EunSiHae atau apapun lah orang menyebut mereka. Orang selalu mengira persahabatan mereka dikarenakan perbedaan umur yang tak terlalu jauh, tapi apa itu memang alasan yang sebenarnya? Dan apakah hubungan mereka murni hanya sebatas sahabat? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka sendiri. HaeHyuk/WonHyuk ff.**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Wonnie, kau adalah putra kebanggaan appa. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi orang yang seperti appa inginkan dan dapat menjadi kebangaan keluarga Choi" ucap appa Siwon_

"_Ne, appa. Wonnie akan menjadi anak yang berbakti dan akan selalu membuat keluarga Choi bangga" ucap Siwon kecil kepada sang appa_

_Sang appa pun tersenyum puas mendengarkan jawaban dari anaknya. Satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga Choi yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi appa-nya untuk mengurus bisnis yang dibangunnya dengan tangannya sendiri._

.

.

.

Dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di keningnya Siwon terbangun dari mimpinya. Sebetulnya itu bukan sepenuhnya mimpi, akan tetapi ingatan masa lalu yang selalu berputar di otaknya belakangan ini. Janji 'kecil'nya dengan sang appa yang kini menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri, bagi seorang Siwon Super Junior.

Ia mulai menghapus keringat dingin di keningnya itu. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur mengambil minum. Diliriknya jam digital yang ada di mejanya, 01.35, pasti semua temannya sudah terlelap di kamarnya masing-masing.

Ia melanggahkan kaki panjangnya pelan-pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur teman-temannya yang kini sudah dianggap saudara sendiri olehnya. Ia terkejut karena melihat lampu dapur yang menyala, ia penasaran siapa yang masih bangun atau mungkin terbangun di jam seperti ini. Dilihatnya pintu kulkas yang terbuka dan seseorang yang sedang menungging di bawah meja, dengan kepala dan sebagian tubuh berada di dalam kolong meja seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Hei" kata Siwon sambil menepuk pantat orang itu.

Orang yang disapa Siwon itu terkejut dan kepalanya pun terbentur meja.

"Aww! Appo" ucapnya sambil memundurkan badannya.

Tak lama kemudian nampaklah wajah seorang namja manis dengan mata yang indah dan kulit seputih susu dan jangan lupakan bibir plum yang kini mengerucut itu sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur meja tadi.

"Yak! Woonie, kenapa kau mengagetkanku?! Sakit tahu, kepalaku kan jadi terbentur meja tadi" omelnya

"Sstt, kau mau membangunkan yang lain?! Iya, maaf Hyuk. Sekarang tak apakan?!" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk -namja manis yang dikagetkan Siwon tadi- dengan hati-hati.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana Hyuk?"

"Aku mengambil strawberryku yang menggelinding(?) kesana tadi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menghisap susu strawberry yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggamannya itu.

"Kalau strawberry-nya sudah jatuh, lebih baik kau mengambil yang baru saja. Kan yang jatuh itu kotor" kata Siwon

"Itu kan masih bisa dicuci, lagipula aku tak akan membuang buah favoritku dengan alasan apapun" kata Eunhyuk dengan mimik wajah serius yang entah kenapa malah terlihat sangat lucu di mata Siwon.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tahu!" omel Eunhyuk lagi karena pipinya telah dicubit Siwon.

"Kau manis sekali dan terlihat sangat imut. Apalagi saat marah seperti ini" ucap Siwon

Blush~

Pipi Eunhyuk yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi pink karena malu. Siwon yang melihatnya pun kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ini tampan tahu! Tampan. Tampan. Tampan" protes Eunhyuk

"Sstt, kau mau yang lain keluar dari kamar dan menendang kita keluar dari dorm karena ribut?!" ucap Siwon sambil membekap mulut Eunhyuk dengan tangan besarnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hhmmm uumhh hhemn hhnnmm" ucap Eunhyuk tidak jelas

Siwon yang merasa geli karena bibir Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak di telapak tangannya akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" ulang pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi dengan kata yang sudah jelas.

"Aku ini terbangun dari tidur, bukannya belum tidur. Oh ya, aku kan tadi mau mengambil air minum" jelas Siwon yang kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan langsung meminumnya. Ia pun mendekati pintu kulkas dan menutupnya karena dibiarkan terbuka oleh Eunhyuk sedari tadi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih belum tidur jam segini?" tanya Siwon

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, padahal besokkan jadwal kita padat. Makanya aku minum susu dan mencicipi strawberry dulu, siapa tahu nanti aku bisa tidur" jelas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Ya, inilah penyebab mengapa Siwon belakangan ini selalu terbayangi mimpi yang sama. Mimpi yang selalu mengingatkannya pada janji dan aturan keluarga Choi, mimpi yang selalu mengingatkannya pada senyum bahagia sang appa yang tak ingin dirusaknya. Ia menyadari dirinya telah jatuh pada kepolosan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang manis dan baik hati tapi cengeng dan mudah dibodohi. Entah sejak kapan bayangan senyum Eunhyuk tak mau menyingkir dari otaknya, ia selalu rindu ingin melihat wajah itu dan senyum itu.

"Wonnie, kenapa melamun?! Aku ke kamar dulu ya, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk. hooaammm" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap itu.

"Ne, pergilah tidur dulu" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri sambil sesekali mengusap-usap kelopak matanya.

Lagi, Siwon hanya memperhatikan tingkah Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat imut itu sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Siwon duduk di sofa tempat ia dan teman-temannya yang lain biasa bercengkerama dan bersantai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu dan mencoba menutup matanya. Entah mengapa ia enggan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kembali ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang appa yang memintanya untuk keluar dari dorm dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh appanya. Entah apa alasan sebenarnya sang appa memintanya untuk keluar dari dorm. Ia merasa ini sangat aneh, selama ini appa-nya tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupannya dengan Super Junior. Sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, akhirnya ia pun tertidur di sofa, menikmati waktu tidurnya yang kini tinggal beberapa jam sebelum nantinya dibangunkan oleh leader yang merangkap sebagai umma di grup mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana selutut terlihat sedang mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah kamar. Hal pertama yang dilihat namja tadi setelah memasuki kamar tersebut adalah sebuah gundukan(?) besar yang tertutupi selimut. Setelah puas tersenyum dan membayangkan apa yang ada dibalik selimut tersebut ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan ia mulai menaiki ranjang dan menyusup ke dalam selimut. Setelah menyamankan posisinya, ia mulai memeluk seseorang yang sedang lelap di depannya.

"Hyukkie~ irreona~" katanya sambil mengelus rambut namja yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk

Chuu~

Dikecupnya pipi namja manis tadi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dalam dekapan namja tampan tersebut.

"Hyukkie~ ini sudah pagi lho~ ayo bangunlah~"

Kesal, harusnya itu adalah hal yang dirasakan namja tampan itu karena tidak berhasil membangunkan namja manis didepannya. Namun hal ini malah tidak berlaku untuknya, ia malah mengembangkan senyumnya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang namja manis tersebut. Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya, ikut tertidur kembali sampai nanti Eunhyuk yang sudah bangun harus membangunkannya dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Annyeong…^^

Ehm.. ini.. entahlah.. saya juga tidak tahu ini apa.. saya cuma ingin menuangkan apa yang ada dipikiran saya selama ini saat melihat EunSiHae…

Sebenarnya saya bingung, ini mau saya buat jadi HaeHyuk atau WonHyuk,,

Kalau saya jadikan WonHyuk, saya takut dikutuk jadi ikan atau sejenisnya sama abang ikan #plakk

Adakah yang berkenan memberi kritik, saran dan tips untuk menulis ff dengan baik dan benar? Atau mungkin memberi ide buat kelanjutan ff ini?! Saya akan sangat senang menerimanya…

Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff aneh ini…

.

.

Oh ya, saya ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk semua orang yang sudah baca dan mereview ff HaeHyuk saya yang kedua,, saya ga nyangka ternyata ff garing itu ada yang baca,, hwehehe

Saya ingin membalas review bolehkan chingudeul?

**BaekRen** : *blush* masa sih chingu? Saya kira ini garing,, tapi gomawo atas pujiannya ya… iya,, abang ikan emang seperti itu,, suka ke-ge er-an duluan *plakk

**HaeHyuk Baby's** : iya,, makanya saya udah wanti-wanti kalo ini bakalan garing,, tapi gomawo udah mau senyum-senyum baca ff itu *plakk

**minmi arakida** : hwehehe,, iya,, kasian abang Donghae,, mari kita berdoa semoga kelak ia dapat menunaikan hasratnya yang terpendam pada Hyukkie baby

**nurul. ** : saya juga sweatdrop pas tau apa yang ada di kepala Hyuk tentang 'kata itu' *plakk,, betullll,, abang ikan harus banyak-banyak berdoa dan bersabar supaya keinginannya dapat tercapai

**sweetyhaehyuk** : emang chingu kira tentang apa? *pasang wajah polos yang gagal

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : sequel? *garuk2 Bada* kayaknya saya ga janji chingu,, tapi kalo Hae yang ngajarin Hyuk tentang itu…emh,, entahlah,, mungkin saya akan merekomendasikan buku paduan tentang cara menaklukkan uke yang polos ke abang ikan #emang ada?!

**Yuzuki Chaeri** : sukurlah kalo chingu ngerti,, sebenarnya saya agak ragu mau ngepost ff itu karena kegajeannya,, jangankan disini, di dunia nyata Hyuk tetap unyu kok *peluk Hyuk erat * dibakar Hae

**LeeVara** : iya, chingu,, kasian emang,, tapi ya~ begitulah~ hidup emang penuh cobaan *ngakak epil

**Anonymouss** : bukan keduanya chingu, yang yadong itu abang ikan *plakk,, saya kira ini humor gagal tapi gomawo chingu, saya jadi semangat untuk menulis,, tapi…ya begitulah~ ide saya selalu seret

**myfishychovy** : iya,, padahal 2 kata yang sama tapi bisa beda jaauuuhhh,, HaeHyuk memang bikin gemes saya

**love haehyuk** : iya, untung HanChul waktu itu lagi kencan,, coba aja ada, ga cuma masam tapi pasti abang ikan udah ngambek dan ngurung diri dalam akuarium *plakk

**Reviewers** : jinjja? Saya seneng banget kalo bisa menghibur,, bener2 *sambil angguk2in kepala* kata2 Hyukkie emang ambigu dan kalo ga hati-hati bisa ketipu kayak yang dialami ma abang

**Lee Eun Jae** : iya chingu, udah end, kalo di tbc-in saya bisa dikutuk jadi ubur-ubur ma abang ikan soalnya ga akan ngebiarin si abang meraih mimpinya dengan mudah,, gomawo udah suka,,

**Guest** : abang emang kasian banget,, makanya saya juga ikut bantuin doa biar Hyukkie sadar akan keinginan abang *plakk

**nvyptr** : wah.. kyu ikutan ngakak juga?! Hyukkie emang kyeopta pake banget lagi… kyaaa~ *peluk Hyukkie

**jiaehaehyuk** : emang dancenya kayak apa chingu? Saya emang suka dengan innocent!Hyuk dan Pervert!Hae,, hwehehe,, gomawo ya chingu…

**shinrichan **: saya juga ikutan gubrak pas tau ini chingu,, apanya yang harus ditingkatkan chingu? Innocentnya Hyuk? Pervertnya Hae? Atau…siksaan buat Hae karena ke-innocent-an Hyuk? Sepertinya option ke 3 lebih menggiurkan *ditendang abang ikan

**haelfishy** : kenapa Hyuk bisa dapet peran kayak gini? Karena menurut saya Hyuk emang polos chingu… megang tangan yeoja aja dia gak berani,, masalah sebutan king of yadong itu saya rasa itu berawal dari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pas dia ditunjuk suka nonton video untuk 17+,, hwehehe

.

Sekali lagi saya ucapin terima kasih banyak karena udah baca ff nista saya, baik yang meninggalkan review atau tidak, baik yang cuma ngelirik aja atau yang baca sampai habis,, dan maaf kalau ada salah2 kata atau salah penyebutan nama dan kesalahan lainnya,, ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Fallin'**

**Fanfic by Y's Syndrome**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk, WonHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di fic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini bernaung di bawah SMEnt**

**Warning : Boys Love, bahasa aneh, typo(s), cerita aneh dan segala bentuk keanehan lain**

**Summary : Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka bertiga begitu dekat. Sahabat yang seperti saudara, EunSiHae atau apapun lah orang menyebut mereka. Orang selalu mengira persahabatan mereka dikarenakan perbedaan umur yang tak terlalu jauh, tapi apa itu memang alasan yang sebenarnya? Dan apakah hubungan mereka murni hanya sebatas sahabat? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka sendiri. HaeHyuk/WonHyuk ff.**

.

.

** Selamat Membaca **

.

.

"Leeteuk hyung, sudah saatnya sarapan. Mana Donghae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook setelah mengabsen member yang datang dari lantai 12.

"Bukannya dari tadi dia sudah kesini?!" entah jawaban atau malah pertanyaan baru yang ia sampaikan pada salah satu magnae di grub-nya tersebut.

"Aku melihatnya masuk ke kamar Hyukkie dan tadi aku sempat mengintip sebentar, aku rasa dia kembali tidur di kamar Hyukkie" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum –err, mencurigakan (?)

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu hyung? Apa ada yang menarik?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu

"Ani, kajja kita sarapan, aku sudah lapar" kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir M shape-nya

"Hah~ sepertinya aku harus turun tangan membangunkan mereka berdua dulu. Wookie tolong siapkan sarapannya ya" ucap Leeteuk

"Siap hyung"

Leeteuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang tak sebesar kamar member lain karena yang menempatinya (seharusnya) hanya Eunhyuk seorang. Ya, seharusnya kamar ini memang milik Eunhyuk namun entah sejak kapan penghuni kamar ini bertambah satu orang lagi karena seringnya dia menginap disitu. Tepat sekali, sang penyelundup tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah namja tampan berparas ikan *ditabok* atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Donghae. Entahlah apa sebenarnya motif Donghae sering menginap di kamar Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah-pasrah saja kamarnya dijajah oleh sahabatnya itu.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Hyuk-ah~ Hae-ah~ cepat bangun… Sudah saatnya sarapan" ucap Leeteuk

Kembali Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk namun masih saja belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Akhirnya sang leader pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan membangunkan mereka secara langsung.

"Hyuk, bangun. Kalau kau tak bangun sekarang tak akan ada jatah susu strawberry dan buah strawberry untukmu selama seminggu penuh" ucap Leeteuk tepat di telinga namja manis itu

Mendengar nama minuman dan buah favoritnya yang terancam, mau tak mau Eunhyuk pun mulai membuka matanya.

'Wah, sungguh ajaib pengaruh strawberry pada Eunhyuk' ucap Leeteuk dalam hati. Sepertinya dia kini sudah mencatat baik-baik hal ini di dalam otaknya.

"Eungh, hyung. Iya hyung, ini aku sudah bangun" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang masih tersisa.

"Bagus, tolong bangunkan Donghae, ne" kata Leeteuk sambil melangkah keluar

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Eunhyuk menatap seseorang yang ada di sampingnya kini. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Donghae melingkari pinggangnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari sang sahabat.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan namja tampan itu

"Hae-ah~" panggilnya lagi

Bukannya bangun namun namja yang berusaha dibangunkan oleh Eunhyuk kini malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya.

"Huft, terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini"

Perlahan di dekatkannnya wajahnya, ia perhatikan baik-baik wajah namja tampan yang usianya terpaut 6 bulan ini dari dirinya. Semakin dekat…dekat…dan dekat… " HAE BANGUN! KITA DISERANG ALIEN!"

Sontak Donghae pun bangun karena kaget mendengar Alien yang menyerang dorm mereka.

"Huah, Hyukkie. Dimana? Dimana mereka? Ayo kita bersembunyi. Tenang, aku akan melindungimu, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menculikmu" ucap Donghae kalang kabut sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat-erat.

"Puahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Hae. Tenang, aku tadi hanya bercanda, habis kau susah sekali dibangunkan" kata Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Donghae yang luar biasa.

"Ugh, kalau mau membangunkanku cukup cium aku saja, nanti aku pasti akan bangun secara alami"

"Jadi kau sudah berubah haluan dari Prince Charming menjadi Putri Tidur, heum?"

"Akh! Andwae! Aku adalah Prince Charming sejati jadi kau saja yang jadi Putri Tidur"

"Kenapa aku?! Aku ini Luffy tahu! Si bajak laut yang keren" jawabnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

Lama-kelamaan pembicaraan mereka yang melantur ini berhenti karena teriakan dari sang leader yang mengancam akan menghukum mereka jika tak lekas keluar dari kamar. Mereka berdua pun bergegas ke ruang makan dengan cengiran dan senyuman polos yang menghiasi wajah mereka, yang membuat siapa pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang duduk sendirian menonton film di ruang bersantai mereka. Sebenarnya ada beberapa member yang sudah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka namun mereka enggan menemani Donghae menonton karena film yang sedang diputar di layar TV mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Finding Nemo, film favoritnya. Tentu saja mereka tak mau menyaksikan Donghae yang akan tertawa dan berteriak histeris ketika melihat petualangan ikan badut itu mengarungi lautan untuk bertemu dengan putranya lagi.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja kurus nan manis yang baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya.

"Hae, kenapa kau sendirian? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Mereka ada di kamar, mereka tak mau menonton film bersamaku. Mereka bilang ini terlalu kekanakan" kata Donghae dengan raut yang sedih

"Mau kutemani?"

Dengan senyuman yang lebar Donghae mengangguk mantap menerima tawaran sang sahabat. Donghae menonton film itu dengan berbagai ekspresi yang malah membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Mereka pun larut dengan jalan cerita yang sebenarnya sudah mereka hafal di luar kepala.

"Hae~"

"Heum?"

"Apa kau sedang merindukannya?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar TV

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tak mengertinya.

"Appa-mu, aku tahu alasan kenapa kau menyukai film ini dan kau pasti akan menonton film ini jika sedang rindu pada appa-mu kan?" tebak Eunhyuk

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Donghae tak percaya

"Jadi benar ya?! Asal tebak saja sih saat aku sadar seberapa berat perjuangan si ayah Nemo untuk bertemu kembali dengan putranya itu. Menurutku film ini bagus karena mengangkat tema keluarga yang sangat mengaharukan. Kemarilah jika kau butuh sebuah pelukan" kata Eunhyuk yang langsung menerima sebuah pelukan erat dari Donghae

"Hyuk, kau begitu mengerti aku. Saranghae" kata Donghae tetap dalam posisi memeluk Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan manja sang sahabat.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasku? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" protes Donghae

"Iya, iya, nado saranghae. Aish~ kenapa aku bisa tahan menghadapi bocah dewasa sepertimu?!" kata Eunhyuk

"Ulangi lagi, kau terdengar tak tulus ketika mengucapkannya" kembali sifat kekanakan Donghae muncul, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang menghadapi kelakuan Donghae dan mau tak mau harus melakukan keinginan bocah dewasa itu jika tak ingin diganggu seharian olehnya

"Nado saranghae, baby. Apa aku perlu menciummu juga?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Hehehe, tak perlu karena aku lah yang akan menciummu, chagi" kata Donghae sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya ke arah Eunhyuk yang kemudian melemparinya dengan bantal sofa. Mereka pun berkejaran mengelilingi ruangan sambil tertawa dan sesekali saling mengatai 'pabo'.

Bersama Eunhyuk membuat hati Donghae menjadi lebih baik, Donghae sangat bersyukur ia bisa bertemu dengan namja pemilik _gummy smile_ itu karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti dan paham dirinya sebaik Eunhyuk.

.

.

Siwon yang baru saja akan menuju dapur berhenti sebentar karena mendengar percakapan dari arah ruang bersantai mereka.

"Hyuk, kau begitu mengerti aku. Saranghae" kata seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Donghae

"Kenapa kau tak membalasku? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" protes Donghae

"Iya, iya, nado saranghae. Aish~ kenapa aku bisa tahan menghadapi bocah dewasa sepertimu?!" kata Eunhyuk

"Ulangi lagi, kau terdengar tak tulus ketika mengucapkannya" protes Donghae kembali

"Nado saranghae, baby. Apa aku perlu menciummu juga?"

"Hehehe, tak perlu karena aku lah yang akan menciummu, chagi" tak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang berlari sambil tertawa

Siwon terdiam dan kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir lagi. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya sebatas sahabat saja, namun entah mengapa pembicaraan mereka tadi memberi efek yang tak biasa di kepalanya. Ia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk pada semua teman-temannya dan ia yakin 100 persen jika kata 'cinta' seperti yang ia rasakan padanya tak pernah mampir di otak polos namja ber_gummy smile_ itu. Tapi ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada di kepala Donghae -yang tentu juga sahabatnya-, namja Mokpo ini walau terlihat kekanakan tetapi punya pemikiran yang tak mudah di tebak.

Drrttt drrttt drrttt

Layar ponsel Siwon bergetar, menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari appanya. Ia hanya memandangi ponselnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab ataupun menolak panggilan tersebut hingga akhirnya layar ponsel itu kembali menampilkan warna hitam.

Tubuh yang capek karena padatnya aktivitas dan pikiran yang kembali kalut membawa Siwon untuk menutup matanya sejenak. Ya, dia mulai lelah, bukan hanya lelah secara fisik tapi juga secara mental karena kini ia merasa sudah berada di batas kesabarannya menahan perasaannya pada _leader dance_ mereka.

.

.

tbc

.

.

'Udah gini doang? Udah lama apdetnya dan cuma gini doang?' apa ada yang bertanya seperti itu? Yak, kita sama kalau begitu *jedotin kepala ke dada Hyukkie baby*

Tolong jangan lempari saya dengan panci ataupun batu,, saya sadar jika chap ini mengecewakan,, maafkan saya…. *puppy eyes*

Saya sendiri juga udah jambakin rambut dan ga berani baca ulang karena ini sangat hancur,,,

Saya ga berani janji apa2 buat chap depan tapi kalau dilihat dari alurnya yang sangat lambat seperti ddangkoma, sepertinya ff ini akan jadi agak….

Dan sesuai janji, saya akan membalas review dari chingudeul di chap yang kemarin,,

**aninda. c. okta** : ini sudah lanjut,, gomawo udah review ^^

**nurul. p. putri** : sarannya saya tampung dulu ya chingu,, saya juga seneng banget liat Hyuk yang kayak gitu, makin ngegemesin *cubit pipi Hyuk* gomawo udah review ^^

**leehyunseok99** : kukira yang dikatain kawai saya, ternyata Hyuk *pasang muka kecewa gagal* ini udah lanjut,, gomawo udah review ^^

**Asya lightyagamikun **: ini cita-cita terpendam saya bikin ff EunSiHae kayak gini tapi…ide saya lagi mentok,, gomawo udah review ^^

**minmi arakida** : saya juga iriiiiiii,, cita-cita saya yang lain juga agar suatu hari nanti bisa ngebangunin Hyukkie dengan cara yang sama kayak yang dilakuin ma abang ikan,, gomawo atas sarannya chingu dan mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan,, gomawo udah review ^^

**lyndaariezz** : aku juga suka tapi jarang banget nemu,, tenang, Hyuk akan selalu jadi uke di ff-ku, muahahahaha,, gomawo udah review ^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF **: masa sih si abang sweet? Bukannya dia itu modus banget ya? *ditabok* rumit ga ya?! Saya sendiri juga belum tahu,, gomawo udah review ^^

**anchofishy** : ini uda dilanjut,, tentu mereka harus bersaing tapi tetep mainnya fair koq, gomawo udah review ^^

**kyukyu** : udah saya lanjut,, gomawo udah review ^^

**Jiahaehyuk** : udah saya lanjut,, permintaannya saya tampung dulu,, gomawo udah review ^^

**wonnie** : sarannya saya tampung dulu chingu,, tenang,, saya ga akan nyiksa mereka koq,, saya ini ga bakat bikin angst,, gomawo udah review ^^

**AranciaChru** : gomawo atas saran dan saya sangat seSuju dengan pemikiran mereka saling memiliki,, udah dilanjut,, gomawo udah review ^^

**Hug-able Hyuk** : gomawo,, ini saya udah cerita dikit -banget- salah satu aktivitas mereka tapi mian kalau aneh,, gomawo udah review ^^

**SilverBling** : saya juga cinta banget ma cinta segitiga EunSiHae asal Hyuk jadi uke .,, gomawo udah review ^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : sarannya saya tampung chingu,, tentu saja harus sedih tapi sepertinya ini belum ada sedih-sedihnya ya? *nangis guling* gomawo udah review ^^

**Arit291 **: gomawo,, iya,, saya yakin pasti mereka ada 'sesuatu' *ditendang abang ikan* gomawo udah review ^^

**boo young** : ini udah dilanjut dan mian kalau chap ini ga seru,, gomawo udah review ^^

.

.

mianhae jika ada penulisan nama yang salah,, dan gomawo atas dukungannya,, sampai jumpa di apdetan ff saya yang lain…^^


End file.
